


Trope #75: White Magician Girl

by RogueishDreamer



Series: Tropes [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Lucy wondered if she was supposed to feel anything. Then a second later she felt it wash over her. It was like sunshine mixed with the comforting feeling her celestial magic gave her and the warmth of her mother's hug. It was amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trope #75: White Magician Girl

There wasn't an inch of Lucy that didn't hurt. Though she hadn't been apart of Team Natsu long, she had a feeling this was going to become a familiar thing.

Even Erza was looking a little worse for the wear.

"We should probably go see Kagome before heading back to the guild," the red head spoke, changing directions. The others automatically fell in step behind her, following her lead.

Lucy was confused though. She didn't remember meeting anyone named Kagome, and hadn't heard of her in Sorcerer Weekly. "Who's Kagome?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet," Erza said, surprised at the news. Kagome was usually the first to welcome new recruits. As if reading her thoughts, Gray lazily replied, "She's been on that solo mission. Should be back by now."

"Great then let's go see her," Natsu happily cried as he sped up. Happy cheered him on, eager to see her as well. She always had some yummy fish on hand for him.

"So, what's this Kagome like," Lucy asked, curious about the mage she had yet to meet.

Natsu excitedly answered her, "She's the best. She's always patching me and Happy up."

"Oh, so she's a healer," Lucy speculated. Gray nodded his head and said with a smirk, "The best there is."

As the group approached a small house at the end of a quiet street, the large, blonde form of Laxus suddenly stormed out. He looked angrier than usual.

"Fine, be stubborn," he yelled, slamming the door behind him. He paid Team Natsu no attention as he stalked off.

Natsu went right ahead, unbothered by the scene, and barged into this mysterious Kagome's home. The other three followed, Lucy a little more hesitant. Though her companions had no boundaries, she was unsure about just barging into her home.

"Hey, Kagome," Natsu yelled, as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

Lucy took in the older girl's home in awe. There was an impressive looking bow right by the doorway. And tons of books, old and new, were littered all over the place along with various maps. Some depicted places she had never even heard of before.

Tentatively she leafed through a nearby book. It was an older edition that was slowly falling apart. It was mostly written in a language she didn't understand, but seemed to be about alternate dimensions.

Crazy.

"You know, I should start charging you guys," Kagome chuckled, as she met her guests in her living room. She seemed rather nonplused about their unexpected arrival, and Lucy guessed she must be used to it.

She was a rather pretty mage, and Lucy wondered why she had never been in Sorcerer's Weekly. Though she couldn't help but notice how red her eyes were, as if she had been crying.

"And put your shirt back on, perv," Kagome scolded as approached the blonde to introduce herself. "Sorry, we met haven't yet. I'm Hi-Kagome Higurashi."

Lucy smiled and replied in kind, missing the slight hiccup in her introduction. "Lucy Heartfilia. It's good to meet you."

"I'm not a pervert," Gray yelled back. Kagome rolled her eyes and snapped, "Says the guy already down to his boxers."

"Gray," Erza yelled, eyes flashing with rage. The ice mage gulped and hurriedly grabbed his clothes.

"Alright, whose first," she asked, clapping her hands together.

Natsu was tempted to raise his hand, but instead pushed Lucy forward. "You go first."

"I don't really need it," she hesitantly replied. She was mainly sore, and doubted healing would do her any good. A day of rest was really all she needed.

Kagome only smiled gently as she laid one hand supportively on her shoulder and placed another on her forehead. At first, Lucy wondered if she was supposed to feel anything. Then a second later she felt it, whatever it was, wash over her.

It was like sunshine mixed with the comforting feeling her celestial magic gave her and the warmth of her mother's hug. It was amazing.

"Wow," was really all she could say. And just like that the feeling was gone, far too quickly for her liking. But it left her feeling better than ever.

Watching the process was just as fascinating as being healed. A pink light emitted from her hand as it washed over Natsu. She wondered what the dragon slayer felt after going through the same thing.

"Amazing, right," Natsu nudged the celestial mage in the side once he was done, and Kagome had moved on to Erza.

"Yeah. I've never felt anything like that before," she replied, still awestruck. "It's beyond normal healing magic."

Natsu grinned and said, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Before she could ask more, Kagome declared, "All right, you guys are good as new."

"Thank, Kagome," Gray was the first to thank her, quickly followed by everyone else. Kagome waved off their gratitude. "It's no big deal. You guys are my guildmates, it's the least I can do."

The way she said guildmates bothered Lucy for some reason. She ignored it for now though, Kagome was too kind of a person to think negatively about.


End file.
